


The One With The Shirt

by SomeoneOnThisWorld



Series: Weird Alternative Universes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clubbing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/pseuds/SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't really like his job as the shop assisstant, but he doesn't complain. Especially when a cute guy asks him for some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Really inspired by that scene in HIMYM when Robin and Nick meet each other in season 6, episode Hopeless. A lot of second-hand embarrassment, folks, so brace yourselves! (I actually had to stop writing to calm down at times, so yeah, it's that bad)
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> (also, I made a haste decision to change the title because I realized it was too similar to another fic I'm writing)

Castiel sighed as he gathered up a pile of clothes in front of the changing rooms that needed to be sorted around the store. Couldn't people just put things back when they realized it didn't fit them? He never saw a point in them just leaving the clothes. True, it was his job to do things like this – which brought him to another question. Why was it his job to do this again?

Needless to say, Castiel hated – no, that was too harsh. He _disliked_ his job with a burning passion. It was just until he got out of college, he told himself. Then he would move back to Illinois and do something more with his life. He hoped, at least.

"Um, hey, excuse me?" a deep voice behind him called out just as he was about to leave the changing rooms, arms full of discarded clothes. He turned around and saw a man's head poking out of a dark blue curtain of the only occupied changing room. He was beautiful and Castiel could only do so much not to stare, blinking rapidly and pretending to be overly occupied with the clothes in his hands. His face was perfectly sculpted with sharp features and full lips, stretched into a sheepish smile. He was around Castiel's age, he noticed, even though the small and freaking endearing wrinkles around his eyes made him look slightly older.

"Yes?" Cas managed to get out, thanking the Heavens for not stuttering.

"Could you help me out?" the guy asked and oh god, did that question get some inappropriate ideas floating into his head. Brushing them aside quickly, he nodded and hope the blush on his cheeks wasn't very visible.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for," he answered. "What do you need?"

"Um," the guy shyly opened the curtain and walked out, spreading his arms slightly. "I'm not really one for fashion, so could you just tell me what you think?"

Castiel looked down at him and internally cringed at the choice of his plaid over shirt. While it flattered his broad shoulders, the color was all kinds of wrong. It was cornflower blue, with thin white and dark blue stripes running over the surface. Although the light colour might have complimented his pale skin tone, that piece of flannel was _not_ something one should have worn in public.

"Uh, can I be completely honest?" The man nodded. "The colors and the pattern kind of remind me of a wash cloth I have at my apartment. Literally any other shirt would look better than this one."

The man looked at him with wide eyes for a second, then looked down at the shirt and chuckled.

"I, uh," he uttered, scratching the back of his neck, as he looked up at Cas through his eyelashes. "I was actually asking about the pants."

Castiel froze in place.  _Well, fuck._

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I ..." he stammered, feeling more embarrassed than he ever did in his entire life.  _I'm never working at a clothing store again_ , he thought as he contemplated how wonderful it would be for the ground to swallow him whole.

"It's fine, really," the guy grinned. If it wasn't for the blush on his cheeks, Cas wouldn't think he was at all fazed with the exchange. "My brother's girlfriend got it for me and I don't really like it, either, but I'm meeting them today, so I thought I'd wear it and ... Never mind. You just gave me all the more reason to just burn it as soon as I get home."

"I didn't mean to ..." The guy cut Cas off with a wave of his hand.

"No need to apologize, man," the guy said. "I'll just ... yeah."

He awkwardly stumbled back to the changing room and Castiel took that as a sign to make a haste exit. He wasn't very proud to say that he hid out until the guy changed, came out of the changing room (only in a black t-shirt, the ugly over shirt being carelessly balled up in his hand), paid for his pants and left. He let out a deep sigh and finally started putting the clothes from the changing rooms to their rightful places.

 

* * *

 

 Gabriel laughed for ten whole minutes.

"Oh my god, you ..." he cut himself off with another laughing fit. "I'm so-hohohoho-rry, Cas, it's just ... Hahahaha, does Balthazar know? Oooh, I bet he'll love this!"

Castiel just glared.

"I'm already sorry I told you," he grumbled as his roommate and best friend (for some unknown reason) tried to catch his breath.

"Aw, don't be like that, Cassie," Gabriel said, wiping his teary eyes. "But I can only imagine the guy's face! Damn, I wish I witnessed that in person."

"Let's change the topic. Now," Castiel groaned and, by some miracle, Gabriel complied.

"Charlie and I are going to Lame on friday. Wanna be my hot date?" he wiggled his brow in what he thought was a seductive manner, but was really just annoying. Castiel frowned.

"Since when are you letting her take you to a gay bar?" he asked. "And I'm pretty sure it's pronounced _Lamé_."

"Oh, tomato, tomahto," Gabriel waved him off. "So, wanna go? I need assurance to get in without guys hitting on me."

"I'm pretty sure you won't get hit on by guys either way," Castiel shrugged. "You can't physically come off as gay."

"Shame," Gabriel shrugged. He opened a pack of strawberry gum and popped one in his mouth, before offering the pack to Cas. "Want one?"

"No thanks. I'm pretty sure the cake you baked last weekend gave me a lifetime supply of sugar, so I'm laying it off for a while," Cas declined, to which Gabriel shrugged again and then leaned back on the sofa and enjoyed the piece of gum.

"So, will you go?" Gabriel repeated his question. "Maybe it will take your mind of your ugly shirt guy."

Castiel sighed. Gabriel knew exactly how to push on his weak spots. He was right, though. He really, really wanted to forget about the incident and sacrificing one Friday night wasn't so bad. It was for a greater cause, he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I've got some awesome news, people!! I'm on Patreon, and I'm posting my original work there :D if anyone wants to check it out, here's the link: www.patreon.com/thegirlwholivedforever


End file.
